


As You Wish

by SirRobin126



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Cisco's in denial a little bit, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Interruption, M/M, and Harry's just a very awkward man, just guys being dudes, platonically watching Princess Bride together and making out, secrets and lies, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobin126/pseuds/SirRobin126
Summary: Cisco likes to introduce people to his favourite movies, so it's convenient that Harry hasn't seen any of Cisco's favourite movies. A little too convenient? Perhaps.Nevertheless, Harry and Cisco really do enjoy watching movies together, but when they sit down to watch The Princess Bride (platonically of course, despite its status as the best first date movie ever) they can't quite seem to get through it without stopping to bicker every five seconds.





	As You Wish

“Ramon, you’re doing it again. Stop it.”

Cisco tore his gaze away from Inigo Montoya’s epic swordsmanship to give Harry an indignant stare.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes, you are.”

Harry sat on the opposite side of the couch, one leg resting over the other and a bottle of beer loosely hanging from his fingers. His eyes remained fixed on the screen as he reprimanded Cisco.

“Am not.” Was Cisco’s razor sharp retort.

“Are too.”

Cisco wasn’t about to dignify such a childish reply with a response. Well, he was _barely_ going to dignify it.

“Am not.” He murmured into his beer.

Harry’s mouth quirked and he let out the little huff of breath that always meant he was just too mature to engage with whatever Cisco had proposed. He slid the snack bowl over and plucked out a handful of skittles.

The ‘bowl’ was actually a tub, divided into a ridiculous amount of sections and specifically designed to hold the widest array of snacks in the most compact way possible. They’d worked on the bowl and its dimensions for hours, spending way less time executing the concept than they had arguing about how many sections it should have and what ratio of snacks was going to go in it.

Eventually, Harry had drawn up an equation to prove the optimum percentages of salty, sweet, chewy and crunchy that could be consumed during the length of the average movie. As well as drawing up several plans for how they should be arranged for the brain to naturally select those optimum percentages.

Cisco had been mad that he’d never thought about it like that before. He’d been even madder that it had worked. Then he’d been stoked that it was ridiculously awesome in practice. But, you know, still kinda mad, so it had levelled out in the end.

At least, after Harry had smugly presented his findings, Cisco had got to rub his dope Magnetic Returning Snack Bowl (M.R.S.B. originally, then: Mr SnapBack > Mr Snappy > Snappy) in Harry’s face. This, in addition to the Snack Ratio had been something that the two of them had conceived of and ran away for a couple of hours to discuss. So while Harry was cluttering up every whiteboard in S.T.A.R Labs with equations, Cisco had holed up in the workshop and made Snappy.

Snappy was mounted on a metal frame, with a detachable base that let him roll easily from Cisco, to Harry and back. They could also nudge him so he didn't sit annoyingly between them and his well-oiled wheels would roll him quickly, but smoothly, away. Then, whenever they wanted him again, all they had to do was press the big red button on their wireless controller and he would be magnetised back to the metal plate built into the couch’s fabric base, sending him skittering back across the workshop.

They’d cleared away a lot of the debris littering the workshop’s floor when they’d begun to create their makeshift little movie theatre in the corner of the room, (complete with squishy couch, big ass TV screen and abundance of snacks) which had turned out to be necessary when it came to Snappy. Cisco hadn’t had time to install censors in him yet, meaning he would just barrel into whatever happened to be in his way.

Although Harry wouldn’t admit it, Cisco was pretty sure he was proud of Snappy, trivial though his purpose was. When the others saw what they’d been squirrelled away working on, a few of them had made _that_ face about it, which had left both Harry and Cisco a little embarrassed, but mostly super defensive, of Snappy.

Cisco grabbed a couple of Bugles and stuck them on each of his fingers, lifting his hand so he could nibble at them as he got lost in the film again. The Man in Black gently laid Fezzik down, then hurried across the green hills, desperate to save Buttercup, only to see her being held prisoner at dagger point.

_“So, it’s down to you, and it’s down to me.”_

Cisco had seen the film so many times he was sure he knew every word off by heart. Westley approached the table where the goblets stood ready for their contest, and Cisco felt his grin spreading, he loved this scene.

 _“I can’t compete with you physically, and you’re no match for my brain._ ” Cisco was about to remark on how great this sequence was, when the screen froze. He waited a second, wondering if maybe Cary Elwes was just taking a dramatic pause that Cisco had somehow never noticed before. When he turned to Harry he found himself stared at.

“What?” Cisco asked, confused.

Harry hesitated a second before answering.

“You’re still doing it.” He complained, remote in hand.

God, he was exasperating. “Okay, I’ll humour you, what exactly am I doing that’s so horrible?” His question was punctuated by a dramatic stab of his finger, the intensity of which was undercut somewhat by the Bugle still hanging from it. Harry’s eyes crossed briefly to look at the corn chip pointed at the bridge of his nose, then shot back to Cisco.

“You’re quoting the movie _at_ the movie.”

“No I’m not.” Cisco countered, instinctively.

Harry’s eyebrows raised almost to his hairline, a pretty impressive feat given the size of his forehead. In one, unnecessarily theatrical, movement, Harry whipped his phone out and pressed the big ‘play’ button on its screen. The footage was black, having clearly been recorded from inside Harry’s pocket as he’d tried to be sneaky about the whole thing, but the audio was clear enough. After the little bit of initial shuffling, Cisco heard Fezzik challenging Westley and, sure enough, he heard himself, quoting the lines right alongside the film. When it became clear that his point had been made, Harry smugly stopped the recording.

“Yes,” he nodded at his phone, “you are.”

Cisco had to concede to the evidence. “Maybe I was doing it, a little bit.” He allowed, tentatively. Then, an uncertainty that said maybe him doing that was ruining Harry’s watching experience, crept into his mind. He sighed.

“Alright, imma try to keep a lid on this killer dialogue, but only,” He held up a still be-Bugled finger, “only because I live by the code that everyone deserves an awesome first watch of Princess Bride.”

Harry stiffened as he pocketed his phone again.  “Yeah, well, good.” He took a sip of his beer, “because you weren’t even in sync.”

Okay, that was a bridge too far. Cisco had been willing to back down before, but Harry knew how to press his buttons.

“You did not just say that.”

“Oh yeah I did just say that.”

“I’ll have you know my quoting game is on point thank you.”

“Well, then its pointed in the wrong direction.”

“Play the tape again.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on, Ramon, let it go.”

Cisco took in a sharp breath. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just tell me to let something go. ‘Cause if you did, if that is what you said, that would make it real embarrassing for you when I point out just how big of a hypocrite that makes you. Play the tape again.”

Harry paused for a moment before grouchily putting down his beer and replaying the recording. Cisco watched Harry’s face with self-satisfied glee as his recorded voice hit every word and inflection with perfect timing. Maybe, in usual circumstances, Cisco might have hid his smug expression at this unequivocal victory, except, you know, it was Harry.

“That enough proof of my quote mastery?” He asked, confidently.

 “No,” Harry’s jaw twitched, “it’s no wonder I couldn’t watch with that in my ear, you’re giving the movie a permanent echo.”

“You for real right now? You need to get your ears checked, old man. Or maybe echoes work different on Earth 2?”

“How many times- to me _this_ is Earth 2.” Harry corrected. “Alright, maybe you’ve got a point. It’s not off enough to be an echo, but you are giving the whole movie reverb.”

Silence fell as Cisco narrowed his eyes at Harry, trying to deduce whether the reference to Cisco’s ultra-evil doppelganger was purposeful or not. Harry wasn’t giving much away, looking at the screen with his poker face set straight. _Too_ straight.

“Not cool, man” Cisco shook his head.

The corner of Harry’s mouth quirked. “The allusion wasn’t intentional.”

“It was a little bit though.”

“It was a little bit.” Harry agreed, his serious veneer cracking into a half-smile. He met Cisco’s eyes again.

“Come on, it was right there. You can’t expect me to not pick it up when it’s right there.”

Cisco took the TV remote from Harry and started the film again.

“You know, there’s a reason I don’t spend all my time invoking  _your_ evil double.” He ate the Bugle off his thumb. “It’s because I’m a considerate person. Don’t worry, take it slow, I know you’re probably not familiar with the concept.”

“Except, he wasn’t me.” Harry countered.

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious.” Cisco agreed. “He was fun to watch movies with.”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Harry frown.

“You watched movies with Eobard Thawne?” He asked, incredulously.

Cisco pointed at the screen, where Vizzini was just about to pull off the switcheroo with the goblets. “You’re going to miss it.”

“Eobard Thawne was better to watch movies with than me?”

“Oh my god, please just watch the movie.”

Harry settled back in the couch, seemingly focused on the movie, but Cisco noticed him tapping a drumbeat onto the couch’s arm rest with his fingers. He’d conjured the spectre of Harry’s ego and it wasn’t going to be super easy to dispel. Nevertheless, Harry remained silent, frowning at the screen. It was Cisco, this time, that couldn’t seem to concentrate. Just as Buttercup pushed Westley down the hill, only to hear him shouting out his constant promise ‘ _as you wish’_ and throwing herself down as well, Cisco spoke again.  

“At least he let me talk during the movie.”

Harry scoffed. “I’d be more surprised if he could get you to stop.”

“You are such a hypocrite.” He pointed at his chest. “ _I_ wasn’t the one talking during “ _never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line._ ””

Cisco grabbed a couple of Reese’s cups then, just as Harry reached out a hand as well, gave Snappy a push so he would roll away. Harry raised an imperious eyebrow and pressed the return button, sending Snappy zooming back so fast Cisco had to lift his feet to avoid being hit.

“What did you two talk about?” Harry asked, gaze fixed firmly on Snappy, seemingly very concerned about his next choice of snack.

Cisco took a deep breath, glad Harry wasn’t looking at him. He hadn’t exactly been banking on having a conversation about the man who’d killed him, today, and he was even less prepared to have that conversation with a guy who looked identical to him.

Well, okay, he had to qualify that now. Despite his initial discomfort in having Harry around, the more time he spent with him, the less able he was to conflate him and Dr Wells. That didn’t mean this line of questioning was in any way comfortable.

“I don’t know.” He answered, shrugging. “Nothing in particular, I guess. We would talk about, like, life and work, and if I was dating, and he knew the problems I was having with my family too.”

Harry’s expression looked about as uneasy as Cisco felt.

“So, in order to have more fun watching a film, you’d prefer I asked you about your dates?”

Cisco blinked in astonishment. What the hell went on in this guy’s head, and why would he single out dating like that? Cisco pushed the thought away.

“What-? No- that’s not what I was saying. I was just saying that when we watched stuff, we would talk about things, but, I wasn’t saying you needed to do that. And you definitely shouldn’t do it when you’re watching Princess Bride for the first time, okay? ‘Cause if you keep talking I’m going to have to rewind this whole part so you can actually get the full experience.”   

Cisco took a sip of beer and pretended not to notice Harry looking at him.

“I can talk about ‘things’.”

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Harry looked indignant.

“Okay. Number One.” Cisco put up his forefinger. “No you can't. Out of all the skills you do have, talking about ‘things’ is not one of them. Number Two.” He added his thumb to the count. “Please don’t go out of your way to be more like Wells. I do not have the words required to explain to you how disturbing that would be.”

Harry nodded. “Because he was evil?

 “…yep.” Cisco took a little too long to answer, but Harry didn’t seem to notice. He just went back to frowning at the screen.

Cisco tried to be surreptitious as he continued to look at Harry from the corner of his eye. It was definitely because he didn’t want Harry to turn evil. No question about it. Not a one. Nothing. There was definitely no other reason that those two had become totally separate in his mind.

 “So, are you dating?”

The question came out of left field, hitting Cisco like a freight train. He put his head in his hands for lack of any, more articulate, response. Like the thought process of a little kid, if Cisco could just stop himself seeing Harry, Harry wouldn't be there anymore and he wouldn’t have to deal with whatever was happening right now.

“You have a real problem with competition you know that?” He told his palms.

“No.” Harry’s voice was layered with irony. “No-one’s ever mentioned that to me before.”

Cisco opened his fingers just enough to peer at Harry. “And you suck at sarcasm.”

“Of course I do.” He said, in the same slow, mocking, tone.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

“You know what Caitlin said to me the other day?” Cisco asked, gesturing out towards the control room.

Harry shook his head and shrugged.

“She told me she was glad we had another mature presence on the team. At the time I thought she must have been talking about you, but now I don’t know why I ever would have assumed that. You’re such a child.”

“I know you are but what am I.”

“One of these days.” Cisco promised. “One of these days, I’m going to secretly record you, and then people will finally believe the shit you say to me when we’re alone.”

For the first time, Harry’s smile was wide, genuine, with no hint of irony to it. Cisco could have sworn the room literally brightened. The tension that had developed in his stomach when they had been talking about Wells, disappeared, and he remembered again why he liked watching films with Harry so much. Or, spending any time with him, really.

“ _Do you hear that?”_ Harry asked the workshop, still smiling _. “That, Fezzik, is the sound of ultimate suffering.”_

Cisco laughed, ready to give respect to Harry’s reference game, except, something held him back. He looked at the screen again. They’d just entered the fire swamp and Westley was beginning his dope Dread Pirate Roberts speech. Trying to keep his voice casual, as well as sufficiently inquisitive, Cisco asked.

“Hey Harry, what does R.O.U.S stand for?”

Harry didn’t hesitate. “Rodents Of Unusual Si-.” His eyes widened, and he cut himself off before his need to show off could incriminate himself further. “I don't know.” He finished, casting his eyes around the room.

Cisco was stunned. Knowing what was coming up in the fire swamp _before_ it happened, as well quoting a scene that wasn’t even in the vicinity of playing? It could lead Cisco to only one conclusion, and he voiced it, mouth agape as he tried to come to terms with this new information.  

“You’ve seen it before!”

Harry feigned innocence, pretending he couldn’t hear Cisco’s offended accusation, he was suddenly very absorbed in the action happening on screen.

“Stop that. I know you know what I’m talking about.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders like he had no idea what Cisco was talking about, but his lips were pressed tight.

Cisco couldn’t get his thoughts straight. “How come you didn’t tell me? Why? Why would you pretend you hadn’t seen it? What possible motive could that serve?”

Harry bit at his lower lip as he thought about how to answer, which definitely didn’t distract Cisco one bit. Harry let out a noise like he was about to start speaking several times, only to reconsider and go quiet again. He scratched the back of his head and looked Cisco with an expression that was unnervingly hard to read.

“Okay. So I may have led you to believe that I hadn’t seen the films because-”

“Wait, films? Plural?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow and Cisco raised his hands in concession, he’d wait for Harry to finish explaining himself before starting this new line of interrogation.

“I pretended I hadn’t seen the film _s,_ because, you have a bit of a habit of discussing the plot of the movie as its happening. I’ve found that the only way to have you not do that, is to pretend I’m seeing the film for the first time so that you don’t want to spoil what’s happening for me.”

Cisco grabbed a handful of liquorice and chewed a piece indignantly as he considered Harry’s explanation.

“That’s weak, bro.” He brandished a bit of liquorice in Harry’s direction. Harry twitched his head out of the way of the offending candy.

“What do you mean that’s weak?”

“Did you never think about maybe asking me not to do it, instead of creating an elaborate ruse to try and trick your way out of it?”

Harry thought for a moment, his eyes darting to the side before looking back to Cisco.

“No.” He answered.

Cisco laughed. Yeah, that tracked. For one of the smartest people Cisco had ever met, Harry never could do the simplest thing.

“Alright,” Cisco finally paused the film again and faced Harry fully. He rested his arm on the couch’s back, between them. Harry matched his pose, and Cisco tried not to think about how close their hands were. “How many of them have you seen?”

“How many-?”

“The films we’ve watched together, how many have you seen?”

Harry’s lips tightened again, and he let out a long exhale to stall his answer.

“Out of them all? I would say, probably, all of them.”

“You’re kidding me.”

Harry smirked. “Aren’t you the one always telling me I have no sense of humour?”

“You have yet to prove me wrong.” Cisco answered, bantering on autopilot as he thought about the more important questions he needed to ask. “So you’d already seen Star Trek?

“Yep,” Harry raised his beer to his lips, “every one.”

“Unbelievable. Jurassic Park?”

“Who hasn’t seen Jurassic Park? It’s got dinosaurs, DNA theft and Jeff Goldblum.”

“Right?” Cisco nodded. “It's the best. What about Back to the Future?”

“I’m actually a little insulted that you believed I hadn’t seen that one.”

Cisco shook his head. “Hey, don’t put any of this on me, you were the one lying about it all.”

“Fair point.” Harry conceded. “But yes, I had seen Back to the Future. Except, that one was a little different. On my Earth we never got Michael J. Fox as Marty.”

“Wait,” Cisco leaned forward, “you’re telling me you guys have the Eric Stoltz Back to the Future?”

“Yeah, and there were all these rumours going around at the time they were trying to get Fox instead, so it’s kind of a big deal to see that come true in person.” Harry chuckled to himself as if Cisco wouldn’t understand the magnitude of his experience.

“I gotta see that picture, man. I need to know the Stoltz life.”

Harry grinned, “I’ll bring a copy of it back next time we jump over to my Earth. But I assure you, you guys got the better deal.”

“It’s not about the quality, Harry, it’s about the experience.”

“That’s so,” Harry searched for the word, “asinine.”

Cisco made a face. “You’re an assinine.”

“Oh, good comeback.”

“Like you could do better.” Cisco shook his head. “You really watched all those movies again, pretending it was the first time? All of them, Star Wars? Terminator? Alien?”

“Yes. Yes, although ours doesn’t have Schwarzenegger. And yes.”

“Wait, no Schwarzenegger? So who’s the T-800?”

 “Tom Hanks.”

“That,” Cisco could barely even comprehend that concept in his mind, “actually sounds kind of awesome.”

“It is awesome.”

Cisco shook his head. How this guy had ever managed to convince the population of his Earth that he was some lofty, austere, genius he would never understand. He might just be  the biggest dork Cisco had ever met. And Cisco had met Barry and himself, so that was a pretty high bar already.

“Alright, I’m going to play the film again and there’s going to be no stopping me now. I know you’ve seen it before, so there’s nothing to spoil.”

“God help me.”

Cisco hesitated before hitting play. “And when we get to the fight with the six-fingered man, I get to be Inigo.”

Harry didn’t miss a beat. “ _You’ve got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It’s going to get you into trouble one of these days.”_ He growled out.

“ _Hello_ ,” Cisco spat back, “ _My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”_

“Oh!” A new voice interjected.

Cisco saw Harry’s eyes go wide as he realised someone had walked in on them being basically the biggest nerds possible. They may as well have been LARPing.

 “I didn’t realise you guys were busy.” Caitlin said from where she stood in the doorway, clipboard in hand.

Having her here, it felt weirdly like she was intruding in their personal space. Ever since they’d put in the couch, and the TV, and Snappy, and the cushions and the end tables, they’d been spending more and more of their down time there. It didn’t feel like they were even in the building anymore, and right now it was like Caitlin had walked into their living room, which Cisco knew was stupid. He blamed Harry. He didn’t exactly know how it was Harry’s fault, but he blamed him anyway.

“What brings you in here, Snow?” Harry asked. Cisco noticed that he’d re-oriented himself so he wasn’t facing Cisco anymore. He was further away too. He knew he was probably being paranoid, that Harry probably didn’t mean anything by it, but Cisco noted it anyway.

 “I was looking for you, actually.” She said, gesturing towards Harry. “I’m trying to synthesise a way to potentially aid in blocking the powers of meta-humans from Earth 2. The only thing is, I’m having a little trouble with it, and I thought you might be able to take a look and tell me where I’m going wrong.”

Harry usually jumped at any opportunity to show off either his science skills or his knowledge of all things Earth 2. This time, even though Caitlin was offering both, he seemed hesitant.

“That sounds fascinating, Snow. I’ll be in the lab later. We’re just, currently...” Harry trailed off, likely because he knew wanting to finish a film was a pretty weak excuse not to help with superhero science.

 “That’s no problem.” Caitlin assured him quickly. She could sense Harry’s reticence and seemed very much to want end this potentially awkward encounter. It was that same instinct, to change the subject off her rejected request, that led her to take a couple of steps over and peek at the screen.

 “What are you guys watching?”

“A film.” Harry answered, brusquely.

 “Uh-huh.” Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “Oh, the Princess Bride. I love that film. I’ve seen it so many times, although of course, Cisco watches it way more than me. He calls it the perfect first date movie, don’t you, Cisco?”

He and Harry spoke over each other in their haste.

“This isn’t a first date.”

“This isn’t a date.”

Caitlin looked like a deer in headlights.

Cisco didn’t often envy Barry his powers, other than obviously admiring how cool they were, but he would have given anything to dash away from this situation, leaving only a bolt of electricity shuddering in his wake.

Caitlin nodded, wide eyed. “Okay, I didn’t think it was, that. So I guess I’ll- Oh look, Barry texted, got to go.” She announced, barely looking at her textless phone and sped out of the workshop, leaving Harry and Cisco sitting in the ensuing silence.

Why did she have to say anything? Cisco could have screamed. It wasn’t her fault, she was just making conversation. Cisco also knew he couldn’t expect her to read his mind and understand the complex feelings he hadn’t worked out for himself yet. But still, she could have at least tried the telepathy route.

They’d settled into a pretty comfortable situation together. Harry would bicker. Cisco would bicker back. Harry would work on something in intense silence. Cisco would do something annoying to get a rise out of him and make him focus on something else. Cisco would spend all his time trying to get a difficult gadget working, and Harry would swoop in to spend an unreasonable number of hours dedicated to helping him resolve it. Then they’d geek out over some piece of technology or settle down to eat bad food and watch something nerdy. All the while, Cisco could pretend he wasn’t ever thinking about how well Harry’s glasses suited him, or how cute it was that his tussled hair was like a mood barometer, getting taller the more stressed out he was.

There was absolutely a reason Cisco had waited so long to suggest they watch Princess Bride. That reason was, very specifically, so that he wouldn’t associate it with a first date in his mind and make it weird for everyone involved. Now it had been brought up anyway and he guessed that meant he maybe had to deal with his feelings. Great. Perfect. He looked over at Harry, who was still staring out the door Caitlin had left through, as if confused as to where she’d gone.

Cisco was struck again by how different two guys with the same face could look. He’d always considered Dr Wells a good-looking guy, sure, but he’d never even given it a second thought. They’d been friends, yes, and they’d been close but their relationship had always been professional. Complicated, but professional. Harry on the other hand? There was nothing professional about him, and Cisco wasn’t just talking about the way he flung papers across the room when his equations didn’t work out.

The silence had stretched out too long. Cisco had to break it or he was going to explode. The same idea seemed to occur to Harry.

“I should tell you-”

“I’m gonna put the film back on.” Cisco’s head snapped towards Harry. “Wait, what?”

“What? What did you say?”

“I said I was going to put the movie back on.”

“Yeah, good. That’s a good idea. That sounds, good.”

“I just can’t tell, do you think that’s a good idea or not?”

“Don’t get smart with me, Ramon. Just put on the damn thing.” Harry snatched for the remote but Cisco held out it out of reach, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“What were you about to tell me?” He asked, holding the remote as far away from himself as he could manage.

Harry scoffed, looking around at an imaginary audience and making a big show of just how ridiculous he found Cisco’s question to be.

“That’s, don’t be so- you’re unbelievable.”

Yeah, Cisco wasn’t buying it. When Harry really thought someone was wrong he didn’t bluster, or obfuscate, he just cut right to the point. He only huffed and hesitated like that when he was lying, or hiding something.

Cisco didn’t let up, maintaining suspicious eye contact with Harry. He could do this all day. Or, until he got frustrated and broke. He reached blindly for the snacks, hand scrabbling for a Cheeto. Harry rolled his eyes and reached for Snappy as well, their hands accidentally brushing in the bowl.  

Cisco felt a tingle of energy from where his skin touched Harry’s and inwardly groaned at the cliché. Then, his vision went black. The world seemed to quiver and clouds of luminous black and blue swirled and settled into the image of, the workshop? He was still in the workshop, still on the couch, and Harry was still next to him. So, all in all, this was pretty much the most useless Vibe ever and wait, was that Harry’s hand on his knee?

Cisco barely had time to register the fact before Harry was leaning towards him. Then Harry’s body was pressing against his chest, Harry’s hand was in his hair and Cisco’s heartbeat was rocketing off the fucking charts. Harry kissed him, and Cisco closed his eyes.

 “Okay, this again? Now you’re just being childish.”

Cisco opened his eyes to see Snappy rolling away along the workshop’s floor. Vibe over. Harry watched Snappy go and exasperatedly turned back to Cisco, who was frozen in place, trying to force himself not to look as shell-shocked as he felt.

Harry leant towards him, and Cisco’s mouth went dry as Harry’s chest almost pressed against his. Oh god, was this happening now? He’d barely had time to recover from his Vibe and he was breathing way too hard as Harry’s hand reached up, and snatched the remote out of Cisco’s still extended hand.

He stabbed viciously at the play button then sat back in his seat, arms crossed and refusing to look at Cisco. Silence reigned for about ten seconds before Harry made a noise and re-paused the movie with another, just as vicious, stab of his finger.

 “Fine. You win. You got me!” He announced, hands raised in a sarcastic confession.  

Cisco still hadn't moved a muscle. He was too busy studying Harry’s face, and hands, and remembering where they just been in his Vibe. His eyes drifted over Harry’s chest in his well-fitting sweater and he tried to remember if that was what he’d been wearing in the vision. He didn’t think so, he could sort of picture Harry wearing a couple of jackets (honestly, someone needed to teach that man the correct number of jackets at a time for one person) in the Vibe. But he couldn’t quite figure out whether that was accurate, or whether he was just remembering a different time he’d thought about them…talking, together, platonically.

It took a ridiculous amount of effort to tune back in to what Harry was saying, but Cisco finally managed it.

“Alright, look.” Harry was restlessly tapping the arm rest again. “I lied, before.”  

Cisco started to speak, but had to clear his throat a couple of times before he found his voice. “Yeah buddy, I know, we just went through that whole thing. You’ve seen the films before, it’s fine, we’re past that.”

Harry’s head jerked around and his jaw looked tense as hell.

“Not that.” He said, as if it were blindingly obvious. Cisco found an old reserve of annoyance that allowed him to break through his Vibe-induced freeze and raise his eyebrows at Harry.

“Okay, it’s a little bit that.” That poor arm rest was never going to be the same after the number Harry was doing to it. “I wasn’t, totally, honest about why I lied.”

“So you lied about your lie?” Hey, no-one could say the guy didn’t have layers.

“In a manner of- yes, okay fine, exactly.” He glanced at Cisco, a little nervously. It was a weird look on him. “It wasn’t, about you explaining the plot or, talking throughout the movie. And, frankly, that wouldn’t have worked anyway, you laid off for a while but you started again sometime around Empire.”

 “Uh-uh, don’t put this back on me.” Even though that was probably, definitely, true. This was about Harry’s personal failings, not his.

“You, asked me one day if I’d seen the movie RoboCop. I said no.”

“You lied no.” Cisco corrected, facetiously.

Harry made a face. “I’m trying to say something here, Ramon. One day, you made a joke about RoboCop, and I didn’t respond because I was annoyed that you’d moved my mug and I’d had to spend my morning looking for it.”

Cisco groaned. “I cannot hear about the mug thing again.”

“Next time, just tell me that you’ve moved it! Or, put it in a more obvious spot- that’s not the point.” Harry calmed himself. “I didn’t respond to your joke, and then you asked me if I’d seen RoboCop. I said no, which I’d like to point out, was not technically a lie. We don’t call it that on my Earth so I didn’t realise which movie you were referring to.”

“What do you call it over there?” Cisco asked, curiously.

 “The Robotic Police Officer.”

“Hm, kitschy, but kind of dope. I’m into it.”

“Yeah, well, I said no I hadn’t seen it, and then you got really excited to show it to me. Then we went and found a television and a place to sit and you made a big production of it, but when we started watching I realised that I had actually seen it”

 “But you didn’t tell me, why?”

Cisco had never seen Harry look more embarrassed in his life, not even when he’d caught him lying not fifteen minutes ago.

“It was, because, you were so enthusiastic about showing it to me, for the first time. Then, afterwards you were very keen to know what I thought about it. I, enjoyed, having that conversation with you. So, every time after that, when you’d ask me if I’d seen a film before I said, no. That way, you’d be excited to hear what I think, and, well, you seemed to get a real kick out of introducing it all to me.”

That was fucking adorable. Super unnecessary, convoluted as hell, but adorable. Cisco was pretty sure that even if he hadn’t Vibed just before, by now he’d be beginning to suspect that Harry maybe felt the same way he did. Actually, if he hadn’t Vibed before he probably wouldn’t have been thinking that at all. He probably would have been trying to ignore that thought, or tying himself into knots figuring out what it _meant._

Unless, Cisco considered, alarmed, maybe his Vibe was wrong. Maybe that had just been someone else that looked like Harry in his vision. God, that didn’t bear thinking about, Cisco wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle yet another Harrison Wells in his life. Or maybe Harry was just being considerate, maybe he was just concerned about being a courteous guest- okay, that train of thought was a little too far-fetched to follow to its conclusion.

Cisco was slow to respond, taking a while to consider what he should say. Until he saw Harry’s face, which looked like he was going explode in a ball of nervous tension if Cisco didn’t say something right the hell now.

“You think I only care what you think about stuff I’ve personally shown you? Yeah, I mean, I love showing people things for the first time, but,” he felt his face getting warm, “I care what you think, about stuff, in general. And like, have you met me? At any given moment, no matter who I’m around, it’s a 50/50 chance I’m about launch into an argument about the best Star Trek captain.”

 “Spock.” Harry answered, without hesitation.

Cisco paused. “Interesting choice. Interesting, considering we see almost none of Spock’s career as captain, given that he cedes control of the Enterprise to Kirk almost immediately.”

“Spock is a consistently capable, intelligent and thorough science officer. He’s a loyal friend and a fierce protector of his crew. It only makes sense that those qualities would inform his duties as captain.”

“Okay, so Spock’s your fave, I get it. But I think with the way you’re looking at the issue, we’d need to redefine the parameters of the question. Either we’re trying to rank the character who performs best in the role of captain, or we’re discussing the best character who happens to hold the rank of captain.”

“Interesting point, Ramon,” Harry cocked his head to the side, “although of course, then you’d have to convince me which of those questions is the more relevant discussion point.”

Cisco had never wanted to kiss this loser more. However, he could hold off until he had all the answers he was looking for.

“Leaving aside the debate for the moment, although, for real, I promise we will be getting back to it.”

Harry nodded.

“So, if you lied about seeing all the films we watched before, and it wasn’t to keep me quiet, why are you always on at me about quoting the movies? Was it just about keeping up the ruse, ‘cause that’s some ridiculous dedication, man.”

“No, well, sort of. There are, several reasons.” Harry silently considered. “Firstly, I’ve been told by others that it’s considered somewhat impolite to do, because I, tend to do the same thing.”

That was very important information about Harry that Cisco was definitely going to file away.

“Secondly, I find it a little difficult to do one thing at a time for too long, unless its-”

“Like an equation or a problem you can focus your whole brain on.”

“Exactly. So, complaining about you quoting the film gives me something to do, and lets us stop to engage in repartee once in a while.”

“Mm-hmm, repartee or argument?”

“Repartee.” Harry insisted. It was kind of dorky and cute that Harry needed to stop and banter with Cisco every so often in order to concentrate.

“Thirdly, I know it annoys you when I do it. Think of it as retribution for every drink slurped and rubber band flicked.”

Cisco breathed a mock sigh of relief. Harry had been dangerously close to getting sappy and earnest, which had Cisco worried. Turns out it was for nothing, Harry was still a dick and the universe was the right way up.

“Fourth, yes you’re correct. I was pretending I hadn’t seen the films, so by rights I shouldn’t know the words. So, it was hard for me not to follow through with the bit when you would set me up for it.”

Okay so that one was super geeky and kind of endearing. The man really did overthink everything and yet still somehow ended up being completely awkward and dorky.

“Fifth and finally, if I couldn’t do it, why should you be able to?”

And unbelievably petty.

Cisco leaned in. He wasn’t sure where to put his hands, and his legs seemed to be everywhere but where they should be as he tried to both kiss Harry and sit right on the couch. His position was awkward, and there was a strand of hair stuck to his cheek that he couldn’t move away but, god, Harry’s lips were soft and the guy was really warm. Cisco felt warm now, too. Actually the whole room was getting kind of warm, and his foot was buzzing because it had gone to sleep during the film, and should he really be thinking about so many things right now?

Harry stilled as Cisco pulled away from the kiss. He looked absolutely stunned. That probably wasn’t a good sign. Or, was it? No. Yes? Possibly. Oh god, Cisco was starting to spiral, should he say something? He should. He should do some damage control.

 “Okay, so that was-”

He’d barely started his sentence before Harry swooped forwards, one hand on Cisco’s jaw, and kissed him.

This time, Cisco could barely think about anything. As soon as Harry touched him, his already erratic heartbeat intensified and then all he could hear was a constant roar running through his head. Harry’s kisses were hungry, and he barely came up for air as his mouth found Cisco’s lips, jaw, throat. Harry’s hand moved to thread through Cisco’s hair, and Harry’s chest pressed against his as Cisco leaned back and Harry followed. Harry readjusted his position and

“Ow!”

Cisco heard a loud crack, followed by a groan. When he opened his eyes, he saw Harry’s face screwed up in pain.

“What happened?” He asked, panicked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Harry’s voice was even gravellier than usual. He moved his other hand, the one that hadn’t been in Cisco’s hair, to reveal a controller with a big red button. He’d been leaning on Snappy’s return switch, sending the little guy zooming back to his metal plate, regardless of anything in his way, which in this case, happened to be Harry.

The resulting crash seemed to bring Harry back to his senses. He sat back from Cisco, suddenly very aware of where he was putting his hands. He also didn’t seem to be able to decide how to arrange his face. He flashed Cisco a smile before standing hurriedly and looking serious again, probably trying to cover up the fact that he winced when he put pressure on the foot Snappy had run over.

Then, he just kept switching between serious, very serious and unnaturally casual as he tried to say whatever it was he was trying to say. Harry had never looked this flustered before, and honestly, Cisco was kind of living for it.

“So I’ve got to, um.” He pointed behind him with his thumb. “There was, I should, go see what Snow wanted from me.”

Harry started pacing backwards, out of the room, and seemed pretty interested in not meeting Cisco’s eyes, although he couldn’t stop himself glancing at his lips.

“It sounded like she needed my help, so I should, go, help her.”

“Sure.” Cisco grinned “Whatever you need.”

Harry laughed, then put his hands in his pockets, then took them out, then stumbled over a box on the ground. He’d short-circuited Harry’s poor android core, Cisco thought. Harry finally reached the entrance. Picking his glasses up from the desk, he began cleaning them with the bottom of his sweater as he spoke.

“So, I’ll- I’ll go help Snow and then we’ll, ah. We’ll have a rain check on the- On the,” he pointed at the TV, “on the film and on” he gestured helplessly at the couch they’d just made out on, unable to quite reach the end of his sentence.

Cisco spread his arms across the back of the couch.

“ _As you wish_.” He answered, cool as anything.

Harry put his glasses on. For a second he stood in the doorway, registering what Cisco had said. In that brief moment it looked like he might say something else, but he didn’t. Instead, he simply turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor, vanishing from view.

What. The. Fuck.

Cisco let his cocky grin drop into open-mouthed shock. He stood up, and began pacing, suddenly filled with a nervous, restless energy. Had he just? He had. He’d just kissed Harry. Then he’d kept his cool as Harry got flustered as hell. Then, he’d ended the conversation with the sickest line ever uttered by anyone after a first kiss ever.

Cisco stopped in his tracks.

He knew what this meant. This was amazing. This was ground-breaking. This may have been more important that almost any other event in human history, ever. This meant that, for the very first time, Cisco Ramon was the smoothest person in a relationship.

He looked at the doorway Harry had left through. He was going to have to tell him what he’d Vibed, it wouldn’t be fair to let the poor, highly-strung man flounder like that. He would give Harry a little time to re-calibrate his fried computer core first, though.

Cisco couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as walked over to the TV. On the screen, Westley was frozen, almost completely swallowed by the pit of quicksand, with only a single hand to show where he was. Cisco regarded the scene for a moment, before gently fist-bumping Westley’s outstretched hand and switching the TV off.

Once again it had been categorically, empirically, indisputably, proven.

The Princess Bride was the perfect first date movie.


End file.
